


Mine

by RenTDankworth



Series: Fallen [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fallen series continuation, Finally, M/M, Midorima Shintarou's Birthday, TakaMidoTaka, tid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y es que para Takao es fácil, para Kazunari no tanto. Pero si algo es seguro, es que Midorima les pertenece.</p><p>[TakaMidoTaka] [Fallen Series] [Second Fallen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember that you are Mine

**「** **F** _a_ ll _e_ n **」**

.

«As **_F_** _allen **A** ngels  
_we defeat our ideals and  
destroy the _System_ ».

**.**

**.**

  1. **– Remember that, you are…**



**_._ **

**_—Mine—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Las noches en esa época del año son especialmente frías y oscuras. Mucho más largas que en otra época del año.

Es invierno, y durante gran parte del día estuvo nevando.

A Takao le encanta la nieve.

(Se ve hermosa cuando se pinta de rojo y empieza a derretirse por el calor de la sangre).

No puede evitar sonreír cuando la ve, quiere tocarla con sus manos desnudas y sentir como sus dedos se entumen por el frío.

Midorima sonríe cuando le ve correr como cualquier niño pequeño. A veces es bueno salir a caminar por las atiborradas calles de la ciudad y apreciar las luces navideñas, a los niños corriendo a los aparadores de las tiendas con una expresión de felicidad y las mejillas rojas por el frío golpeando sus rostros.

Y entonces recuerda la falsa inocencia en Takao, y la frialdad de la mirada de Kazunari cuando se permite salir.

(Justo como el ambiente que se vive en Tokio en esos momentos).

.

Las risas de los niños se escuchan a lo lejos.

Takao corre hasta dónde se encuentra el peliverde y se avienta sobre él en un abrazo que Midorima apenas alcanza a corresponder.

El azabache sonríe.

(Una sonrisa rota, que parece ser tierna pero no lo es.

Una sonrisa que hace temer a cualquiera que la vea.

Esa sonrisa propia de un asesino que no sabe lo que hace).

Shintarō sonríe de vuelta, y le recrimina por no haber tenido cuidado.

(Takao es como su pequeño niño).

—Aburrido. —Suelta el de menor estatura con un tono infantil, y le saca la lengua durante un par de segundos.

Y Midorima le vuelve a reñir por su comportamiento infantil.

(Takao es un niño, al fin y al cabo).

.

.

—Ne…Shin-chan. —Murmura el azabache en busca de atención.

Shintarō voltea después de unos segundos y le pide que hable.

—¿Verdad que estaremos _juntos_ para siempre? —cuestiona Takao. Su voz se escucha quebrada por algo, pero sigue manteniendo ese tono tan característico, tan infantil y (falsamente) adorable. —¿Verdad que sí? —vuelve a preguntar.

Se escucha ansioso, y sus manos se mueven de manera torpe. Sus ojos (esos orbes que siempre brillan de manera infantil) están apagados y parecen reclamar una respuesta afirmativa.

Midorima suspira. Está acostumbrado a esos lapsos en los que la (casi inexistente) sanidad de Takao se pierde en el infinito.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre. Tú y yo hasta el fin de los tiempos. —Responde el azabache a la vez que esconde su sonrojado rostro en un falso ademan de acomodar sus gafas.

Las vendas de su mano izquierda están ligeramente sucias.

(Se puede ver un ligero tono rojizo en los bordes).

—Lo sabía. Sabía que tú eres _mío._ —Sonríe el azabache de manera torcida.

(Esa sonrisa que aparenta ser inocente.

Pero que no lo es.

Una sonrisa que carga con todas las vidas que ha obligado a terminar).


	2. You are Mine too

**「** **F** _a_ ll _e_ n **」**

**.**

«You know my _other side_ ,  
my _other me_ and my  
_fears_ ».

**.**

**.**

**II.5.- You are mine too.**

**.**

**_—Mine—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

No es sino hasta más noche que _él_ se permite salir.

Kazunari es su nombre, y a pesar de también ser Takao, al mismo tiempo no lo es.

.

Su mirada es fría, y parece ocultar algo bajo esa expresión tan seria.

( _Miedo_ es lo que oculta. Miedo de _él_.

Miedo a su otro _yo_ que no se controla).

El café enlatado que Midorima le ha llevado le ayuda a calentar su cuerpo.

Le agrada esa sensación cálida esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

.

Al llegar a casa, Himuro ha caído dormido sobre el inmenso sofá. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de apagar su portátil, e Izuki ha preparado algo de comer para amortiguar la larga noche que le espera.

(Tiene un agradable olor a pesar de que es carne humana).

Alexandra debe encontrarse en su habitación, pues su natural perfume a rosas no se le marea como siempre.

Ah.

Hogar dulce hogar, finalmente.

.

Shintarō se adelanta a ir a su habitación.

Kazunari se queda unos minutos más en el living. Observa a Tatsuya dormir tranquilamente, y siente un poco de lástima por él al notar esas inmensas ojeras.

Los finales en la Universidad deben ser terribles como para que el pelinegro siempre tenga ese aspecto demacrado cuando se acercan.

Kazunari suspira largamente.

Se siente extraño.

(Tampoco es que sea demasiado normal).

Después de media hora decide que es hora de reclamar lo que _también_ le pertenece.

Una sonrisa ladina curva sus delgados y resecos labios.

(Estúpido frío).

.

.

Para cuando llega a la habitación, el peliverde ya se encuentra dormido en su cama.

Kazunari observa su tranquila y acompasada respiración.

Midorima se ve tan diferente cuando duerme.

(Se ve tranquilo y su ceño deja de estar fruncido.

Ah. Se ve tan atractivo sin las gafas).

El azabache lentamente se acerca hasta la cama del mayor, y se atreve a meterse en la misma.

Sus largos brazos se extienden hasta tomar el cuerpo ajeno en un abrazo brusco y lo acercan al propio.

Kazunari se permite absorber el olor corporal de Midorima.

(Huele a judías rojas y menta.

Le encanta ese olor).

El azabache deja un suave beso sobre la nuca del peliverde.

—Tú también eres _mío._ —Murmura.

Y Shintarō que ha fingido estar dormido desde que sintió ese brusco abrazo piensa que es cierto.

_Le pertenece a los dos._

(Aunque, más bien, _ellos le pertenecen a él_ ).


End file.
